Good Old Fashioned Lover Boys
by Panther Nesmith
Summary: 4 John and Lance. All I have to say is that it took me long enough.


Hey All!  
  
I finally finished my John/Lance fic! Took me long enough I know. I had to find a song. This was done on a Queen kick. The song is good old fashioned lover boy.  
  
Disclaimer  
Idon't own the song or the characters. I don't own anything. If I did, I would still say I don't to avoid being big headed. I wonder if Calremont writes fan fic ad says he owns nothing, or Stan Lee? I mean technicaly Marvel owns them, but it's something to ponder.  
  
***  
Lance was sitting at the kitchen table, brooding over the latest of life's jokes. John was across from him, listening to his headphones.   
  
"I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things." Lance looked up before he realized John was singing. Lance shook his head and went back to brooding.  
  
"We can do the tango just for two." John was smiling at Lance, who didn't notice it through his brooding and general world hating.  
  
"I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings  
Be your valentino just for you" Lance stopped brooding when John lightly kicked his leg. John winked at him and slid his chair over next to Lance. Lance maintained his brooding air, but looked at John.  
  
"Ooh love-Ooh Lover boy" Lance looked at John a little harrased, a little flattered.  
"What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy"  
  
Lance snorted but John's smile didn't even waver. Lance had to admitt he was enjoying the attention. Kitty hadn't done anything like this for him when he was dating her. The fact only damped Lance's spirit a little.  
  
"Ooh let me feel your heartbeat." John playfully grabbed for Lance's shirt. Lance shoved his hand away, less than half serious.  
  
"Can you feel my love heat,  
Come on and sit on my hot seat of love."  
  
Lance pondered what that line could mean. the ideas made him smile. He decided it was time to act like the single guy he was. Lance started flirting back, just a little.  
  
"And tell me how you feel right after-all"  
  
John felt Lance's hand on his thigh after he sang 'feel right'. John returned the favor and then some.  
  
"I'd like for you and I to go romancing.  
Say the word your wish is my command."  
  
John gave Lance a quick kiss and pulled him up, forgetting Lance couldn't hear the music to dance along. Lance faked it very well, for both their sakes.  
  
"Ooh Love- Oooh Loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight?"  
  
Lance was getting into the dancing and only barely listening to John's slightly off key crooning.  
  
"What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy"  
  
Apaerntly the music slowed down becasue John pulled Lance in closer to him, and started moving Lance at a slower speed. Lance was having a genuinley good time, for once in his life.  
  
"When I'm not with you  
I think of you always  
I miss those long hot summer nights."  
  
Lance's imgination once again went straight to sex. John smiled like the 'sexy promaniac hitting on a walking fault line' he was.  
  
"When I'm not with you  
Think of me always  
Love you - love you"  
  
LAnce was close enough to John to hear the tempo pick up agian. John pushed him backa little to be able to fast dance again, only to not know how to dance to the type of music pouring inot this ears at the time. Lance moved in and took over leading John.  
  
"Hey boy where do you get it from  
Hey boy where did you go ?  
I learned my passion in the good old  
Fashioned school of loverboys"  
  
John was having a good time. Lance wasn't half as broody when he had something to distract him. And he wasn't a half bad dancer. Wiht Remy m.i.a. and Peter painting John had been worrie dhe might actually have to converse with the X-men. On average tehy were boring and too good. LIke htat Jean Grey. Pretty as hell, but not his kind of woman. Tabitha seemed kay, but she was flirting with everyone. That was John's job. It was the equivalent of same outfit envy in women.  
  
"Dining at the ritz we'll meet at nine  
precisely  
I will pay the bill you taste the wine."  
  
Unbeknownst to the dancers, Tabitha was in the kitchen for a soda. When she saw the boys dancing in the kitchen she decided to watch from the hall. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen Lance do.  
  
"Drving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Just take me back to your that will be fine."  
  
Lance smiled, remembering the next line of the song. "Come on and get ti." John raised his eyebrows at his partner in an oh so sexy way.  
  
Tabitha snuck out to the big 'Stop Apocalypse' meetin to tell them that Johna dn Lance would be late while the boys danced around the kitchenin their own little world.  
  
"Ooh love, Ooh loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight,"  
  
John twirled Lance so that the slightly more built earth mover was wrapped in him arms. John whispered in his ear, "Everything's all right  
Just hold on tight  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy."  
  
John let Lance go. LAnce turned around but didn't back off very much."  
  
"What borughththat on?  
  
"Complaining?" Joh asked, almost pouting.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good, Let's go see if Bayvilles'a sd dull as I think it is." Joh said, raising his eyebrows and motioning toward the door.  
  
"I'm there.  
***  
REVIEW!  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


End file.
